A Kind of Magic
by OpalTears
Summary: Harry contemplates how he will defeat Voldemort once and for all. Power or Love? Which is a stronger Kind of Magic? HG Set immediately after 6th book. V. loosely based on the song A Kind of Magic by Queen. Major fluff warning.


A Fan-fiction iPod: Special Edition

By Queenlover

A Kind of Magic

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is part of my Fan-fiction iPod: Special Edition series but I thought I would publish it as a stand-alone onefic to see how it's received as a simple oneshot. :) So here we go!

* * *

The air was still, the room was dim, no-one made a sound. The green pastures of the Yorkshire countryside dashed past in a blur. The cloudless blue sky tormented them, sneering down at the occupants of the compartment, teasing them, mocking them.

Harry Potter stared out of the window, looking past his reflection and wondering whether he would ever enjoy life again. Whether he would bask in the golden light of the sun again, whether he would laugh with Ron and Hermione again, whether he would ever kiss Ginny again . . .

Ron and Hermione muttered quietly to one another before stopping under Harry's reproachful glare. Why him? Why did _he _have to do this? Why not Ron, or Hermione, or Neville . . . No. He was being selfish. This was his purpose in life, and maybe if he defeated Voldemort . . . then maybe, just maybe, life would get back to normal again.

He glanced across the compartment. There, Ron and Hermione were sitting closely to one another, muttering words of comfort. Neville was gently stroking his _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. Luna was reading the latest edition of the Quibbler. Ginny, staring sadly at him, wiped a solitary tear from her eye. Harry turned away again. He knew he had to break up with Ginny; it was for the best. At least this way she wasn't in any danger. He couldn't let her be at any risk; he cared for her too much for that to happen. It was different with Ron and Hermione. They had all been through so much together, and although Ginny had as well . . . it just wasn't the same. He had wondered briefly if he loved her, but pushed this thought abruptly to the back of his mind. He didn't want it surfacing if Voldemort performed Legilimency on him. No, he would have to wait until this war was over before reuniting with Ginny. If she still wanted him that is.

He stared at the reflection of the compartment in the window and saw Ginny still gazing at him with great affection dancing in her eyes like flames. She knew why he had done it. He knew why he had done it. Even _Ron _knew why he had done it. But why then, if it was the right thing to do, did it feel so wrong?

Harry sighed. Dumbledore had always said that he had love and that was the greatest power of all, but was it true? He knew it must be, but . . . how could it defeat Voldemort, the most evil wizard to have ever lived? Was love really a kind of magic? Harry frowned. It made his head hurt just thinking about it. If love _was _a kind of magic, then surely Harry's love for Ginny would save them all. But he didn't love Ginny, did he? Memories of playing with her hair, kissing her softly, taking moonlight walks with her floated through his mind, and Harry realised with another sigh, that it was true. He loved Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny?" Harry asked softly, his voice quiet from disuse.

"Yes, Harry?" she replied, surprised at the sudden noise.

"Could you . . . would you like . . . can you please come outside with me? I need to talk to you."

Harry wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he knew one thing for certain; he loved Ginny Weasley and would do whatever it took for her to be happy.

They stepped outside of the little compartment, ignoring Ron and Hermione's puzzled faces, facing each other silently, and their faces grave. They stayed like that for a few minutes just staring at each other fondly, smiling serenely at one another.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry for breaking up with you like that . . . it was uncalled for." Harry said suddenly, breaking the silence at last.

Ginny smiled, looking up at him with love shining in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Don't worry, Harry. I've waited 6 years for you; I can wait a little longer."

She smiled again but Harry shook his head.

"No, Ginny, you see, I shouldn't have broken up with you at all. I . . . well, I . . . er . . . um . . . well, I love you, Ginny. There, I said it. I love you. I need you, Ginny. Without you, I don't think I'll survive this war. You need to help me, remind me that I can't stand alone. Otherwise I'll separate myself from the world, just as I was beginning to do."

Harry neither knew nor cared where that little speech had come from, but he knew it was true. Every word he had uttered was right, even if it was exactly the opposite of what he was feeling.

Her mouth was open slightly in shock.

Recovering quickly, her lips formed a huge grin and she leapt at Harry, embracing him as though she would never let him go.

"I'll never let you stand alone, Harry. We're all in this together. Things may have changed now, but we won't. We never will, you hear?"

Harry nodded, smiling too. Staring deep into each other's eyes, the leaned in slowly and kissed gently.

Pulling away, Ginny smiled once more and whispered softly,

"I love you too."

Grinning stupidly, they walked hand in hand back into the compartment. It was alright. Love _was _a kind of magic.

* * *

A/N: A very smushy, fluffy fic, I'm afraid!! It's what you might call a cheese fest. But that's alright, isn't it? lol. It hasn't got much to do with the song, but never mind! Please review and if you like this idea of oneshots based very loosely on a song, please check out my series of oneshots: A Fan-fiction iPod: Special Edition :) Thanks! Queenlover xxx

Thanks, Queenlover xxx


End file.
